


Ты водишь

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: На войне все средства хороши.





	Ты водишь

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на легенде о Кровавой Мэри, хотя наш Мэри — парень, как бы красиво ни наряжался, а ещё он напиток, но тсс, мы об этом не говорили. Претцель здесь поймал Мэри в ловушку и заставил работать на Орден.

Плотная чёрная ткань скрывала огромное зеркало. Его рама почернела и кое-где обнажила стекло, у краёв можно было различить царапины и сколы, словно неизвестный пытался отодрать зеркало от стены, где оно висело, но у него ничего не вышло. На обратной стороне вились неразборчивые надписи на несуществующих языках — во всяком случае, Претцелю ни один не был понятен, а знал он многие наречия и диалекты. Предыдущий владелец зеркала кончил плохо, его вытекшие глаза и вывернутые из суставов руки надолго лишили Пончика аппетита, поэтому сегодня Претцель не взял её с собой. Ещё успеет полюбоваться. Работа ждать не любила.

Ткань сползла с зеркала, обнажая тёмное матовое стекло. Вопреки своему возрасту, оно было чистым и гладким, без единой царапины и отпечатка пальца. Рама на его фоне выглядела грязной и уродливой, струпьями с гноем на теле пышущей здоровьем женщины. Претцель усмехнулся, поправил воротник сутаны и постучал пальцем по стеклу.

Рядом с _ним_ в голову постоянно лезли грешные мысли. Такова суть, правда, наваждение, и он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что подобные искушения не делали жизнь интереснее.

— Привет, красавчик, — мурлыкнуло оно из зазеркалья. — Соскучился по мне?

— Даже не вспоминал, — разговаривать с ним — с ней, с этим существом, — всё равно что ходить по краю пропасти. Будоражит. — Для тебя есть задание. Потрудись выполнить его нормально, а не как в прошлый раз.

Оно растянуло губы в нежной улыбке, холодной, как острие ножа, воткнутого в спину. Оно лежало в когда-то белоснежной ванне на львиных лапах, потрясающе безвкусной и пошлой, но по-своему завораживающей. Тем, что она была полна крови, и кровь стекала по стенкам, полу, подползала уродливым живым сгустком к границе между _здесь_ и _там_ , и начинала сочиться из рамы, будто рама — это кожа, а зеркало — плоть, растерзанная и разорванная на куски.

Оно носило изящные платья и беззастенчиво показывало Претцелю худые ноги с ажурными подвязками, красило губы неизвестно где добытой помадой, накручивало локоны на палец совсем по-женски, однако оно не было ни мужчиной, ни женщиной, ни тем более человеком.

— В прошлый раз мне стало скучно, — бледная и холодная рука поднялась из кровавой ванны и нарисовала на обратной стороне зеркала злобно скалящегося чёрта. — Мужчина, которому ты отдал зеркало, торговал детьми и наркотиками. Убивать ему подобных так скучно! То ли дело юные невинные девы, их кровь сладка и горяча…

Претцель знал, что оно могло болтать вечно, поэтому не слушал возбуждённый хриплый шёпот. Терпения ему было не занимать, чёрная свеча в руках горела ровно и уверенно, не собираясь тлеть миазмами. Сделана она была из конских волос, крови лягушек и ещё какой-то дряни, вычитанной в одной из богомерзких книжонок по тёмной магии. Кто бы мог представить, что он, инквизитор цервки, прибернет к такому способу наказывать грешников!..

Впрочем, возразил он сам себе, Кровавая Мэри — идеальное оружие. Не использовать его есть грех больший, чем запечатать или убить. Пока он приносил пользу, Претцель терпел дурашливые выходки, женскую одежду и соблазнительные позы. Кровавая Мэри наслаждался своим спектаклем, поэтому оба в каком-то смысле получали удовольствие. Извращённое, грязное, неправильное.

На войне все средства хороши.

— Ах, ты так жесток, мой суровый надзиратель, — оно поднялось, всколыхнув море крови; разводы потекли по стеклу, брызнули на пол и запачкали края сутаны. Пара капель осталась на лице горячими уколами. Претцель стёр их, взглянул без интереса на испачканные перчатки и покачал головой — игры у Кровавой Мэри были ему под стать. 

Он стоял по колено в крови, не смущаясь ни своей наготы, ни жуткого платья, в которое она была завёрнута. Пожалуй, его можно было назвать красивым: красота стылых пустых могил и склепов, вспоротых грудных клеток с лепестками рёбер, выдавленных глаз и снятой кожи, в которую оно заворачивалось, словно в мантию, и выхаживало по ту сторону зеркала, волоча за собой окровавленный скальп с клочками волос и мышц.

Если это считалось красотой, то да, Кровавая Мэри заслуживал главный приз на конкурсе фриков, убийц и самых кровожадных существ в мире Тиерлы.

— Может, ты хочешь сперва поиграть со мной? Ну давай, милашка, назови трижды моё имя и я сделаю с тобой такие вещи, о которых ты и мечтать не смел. Любой каприз! Мы будем гулять по зеркалам и снам, я укутаю тебя в свою любовь, согреюсь твоей кровью, она ведь горячая, правда? Вы, живые, обжигаете меня, знаешь?

— Это было освящённое серебро, — ухмыльнулся Претцель, глядя на шрамы, что вились подобно червям по рёбрами Кровавой Мэри. Словно изнутри его что-то _распирало_ , лезло наружу. — Ты нарвался на слишком серьёзного противника. Не пытайся посягать на чужое, иначе однажды тебе отрежут руки и вырвут сердце.

В ответ оно оскалилось, по-прежнему нежно и ласково, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Пальцы потянулись к горлу Претцеля и почти схватили, но зеркальная преграда оказалась слишком прочной, слишком надёжной, чтобы выпустить это наружу. С бесстрастным лицом Претцель наблюдал за тем, как оно медленно зверело, теряя человеческий облик, как чернели глаза и вздувались вены — у трупов нет крови, у призраков нет воли, если правильно призвать их не выпускать в мир людей, — и как в конце концов Кровавая Мэри со скорбным стоном осел на пол, прижав руку к лицу.

— Ах! Твои слова ранят меня больнее пуль! Позволь хотя бы коснуться тебя, мой повелитель, хозяин, властелин души моей…

Оно лебезило и пресмыкалось, почувствовав его силу, и Претцель с ненормальным для священника удовлетворением протянул руку сквозь стекло и схватил Кровавую Мэри за седые волосы.

— У тебя есть два часа, чтобы поквитаться с этим человеком, — он назвал имя, глядя Кровавой Мэри в глаза. Мэри, конечно, мог бы впиться клыками ему в запястье и вырвать кусок мяса, однако он замер, не дыша, и только зрачки на дне его _тьмы_ тускло мерцали, как светлячки в зеленоватом тумане болота. — Иди. Жду здесь до рассвета. Не опаздывай, иначе…

Претцель умел пытать неверных, а Кровавая Мэри обожал, когда он «показывал свою истинную натуру». Пальцы сжали пустоту там, где оно было секунду назад. Претцель медленно убрал руку из там в здесь, поставил свечу на пол и сел напротив зеркала. Его отражение криво ухмыльнулось, провело острым когтем по собственной шее и растаяло, оставив на прощание рядом с подсохшим чёртом неровно нарисованное сердце.


End file.
